In Lock and Key
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Amu had her share of bad guys due to her job as an agent. Though when she gets assigned a new case it will test everything she has been taught especially when she's in a psychopath view. As she fights evil she'll have to protect innocent hearts and her heart.


BSR: Another Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Also I don't know anything about jail or psychopaths. So if I get anything wrong then I apology and could you please tell me.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Amu had her share of bad guys due to her job as an agent. Though when she gets assigned a new case it will test everything she has been taught especially when she's in a psychopath view. As she fights evil she'll have to protect innocent hearts and her heart.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

"Another case solved by the amazing Hinamori! You are the best of the business." My boss praised me as we sat in one of the conference rooms.

"It wasn't really that bad of a case boss. This one was a rookie and easy to catch. I mean if you leave half of your hair at the crime scene then come back to the crime scene to get it back with blood all over you then what where we suppose to think. " I said talking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Amu your next case is going to a team up." Rima, my best friend now partner, said throwing a folder down in front of me. As I looked through it, Rima got her self a cup of hot chocolate and took the chair next to me.

"So whom am I working with for this?" I asked looking at our boss. He signed and looked at me.

"For this assignment you are going to Seiyo and work with agents Todd, Kairi, and Yaya. This assignment will test all your knowhow and you will have to talk to people though." My boss teased me as I looked at a picture of a mutilated brunette. She was skinned only leaving skin on her cheeks. Her frozen look of terror made me think that she was still very much alive when her killer skinned her. This sicko probably made her beg to end her life.

"Do they have any suspects?" I asked finding more pictures of females and one male all more horrible deaths then the last. I've worked with both Kairi and Yaya in the past and we're now friends. The only one I'll have trouble with is Agent Todd since he doesn't know how I work.

"Yes and that is why you're being called in for this case. Amu, you are the best in the field for infiltration and disguise. Their top suspect is in jail and they need you to go in and find out if it's him."

"Wait if he's in jail how is he committing these murders?" I asked looking skeptical at my boss as he fidgeted under my glare.

"I don't know. You'll need to talk to them about it. Now hurry up your plane leaves in a hour." He said

*After Plane Ride*

Seiyo is nothing like Tokyo; it's small town that is more cheerful then Tokyo. As I walked through the door of the agency I was tackled by a small fast moving body.

"Amu! You're here! You're here! You're here!" Yaya yelled hugging me so tight I would beat my life on it.

"Yaya! Get off of her! She's turning blue." Kairi said grabbing Yaya and pulling her off of me. I knew that I was turning blue.

"Hey Kairi and Yaya, how's my favorite agent couple?" I asked getting up and hugging both of them. "Also who is agent Todd?"

"We're doing fine. Stronger then ever!" Yaya said.

"Agent Todd as been with us with two years and his originally from America. " Kairi said also telling the facts. So I look to Yaya for the personality traits.

"He stricter then Kairi and you guys are not going to get along at all. Amu-Chi likes to give orders and so does he." Yaya said with a frown.

"So this pink haired little girl is Amu-Chi? She doesn't look so scary." Said a man; who had short light brown hair, green eyes, approximately 5 feet and 7 inches, weighing around 280 pounds and wearing a dark brown suit. He had broad shoulders and a semi muscular body with a big bully.

"Yes, my name is Amu Hinamori and I'm here to help you catch a killer."

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: I know that it's short and the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
